Usuario Blog Comentario:GhertGOW/Call of Gears 4 ya a la venta/@comment-4686078-20160811035624
La verdad hasta hace una semana todo marchaba bien para mí con respecto al desarrollo y lo que habían mostrado, pero estos días han sido de relevaciones de mierda. Concuerdo contigo con que los robots sean una buena innovación, y tienen sentido canónicamente porque ya han habido robots e IAs en anteriores Gears, y la humanidad fue practicamente diezmada después de tanta guerra y todo, pero su aparición a mi tampoco me convence. Primeramente, quitan uno de los elementos más importantes de la fórmula Gears: el gore, osea, la sangre y el despedazamiento asqueroso. Luego no son para nada atemorizantes, de hecho lucen muy ridículos, sobre todo los "pesados". Y bueno, para variar, reemplazan cosas que ya hemos visto en anteriores Gears: hay uno que actúa exactamente igual que un Ticker, hay uno que dispara con ametralladora desde el aire como un Arrasador (pero con escudo) y los grandes al estar por morir, intentan acercarse a ti para matarte con su explosión, como lo haría un Drudge. Y está muy boba su manera de llegar al escenario no? caer de un avión? se oye original, pero deja de serlo cuando pasan 5 aviones uno tras otro al mismo lugar... Lo que sí debo decir que tiene mucho potencial de ser cierto es que los fabricó Damon Baird, no sólo por las iniciales, sino porque la voz también se parece un montón. Y no conozco a alguien más egocéntrico como Baird para ponerle sus iniciales y su voz a sus robots. Y última cosa sobre estos robots puñetas: en el multijugador son del equipo del Enjambre, da faq? si los hizo la CGO, deberían estar contra los Swarm para evitar que maten humanos, pero who knows, igual y tiene que ver con la historia... Un buen rato le estuve dando al Halo 5, y el sistema de requisición es parcialmente bueno, sino fuera porque los primeros meses no dejas de desbloquear PURA MIERDA. Llega a ser hasta frustrante todas las cosas inservibles que jamás utilizarás que recibes en los REQ packs. Afortunadamente en Gears 4 hay "chatarra" para generar dinero eliminando cartas, y de esta manera puedes comprar la carta que tu quieras, pero imagínate tú cuanta chatarra has de conseguir para desbloquear algo como... no sé, RAAM? o Marcus clásico? prrrff...Y de momento ya he visto mierda que automáticamente se convertirá en chatarra, como un skin "tacita de té" para la Boltok, o esos skins de armadura que hacen ver muy feos a los personajes. La personalización de armadura debió morir junto con Judgment, pero como bien dices Ghert, esto es una manerita de hacer dinero fácil, ya puedes imaginar lo que han ganado los creadores de Halo 5 con su exitoso sistema REQ. Y sobre Dom Zombi es algo sumamente estúpido. A esto creo que se le puede llamar fanservice. A Dom no lo presentan desde un principio como alguien de buen corazón, y su historia fue probablemente la más triste de Gears: matan a sus hijos, pierde a su esposa y vive con angustia hasta encontrarla muerta, y al final termina suicidándose después de ya no poder más (porque teniendo porqué vivir, seguro no se mata). Es sencillamente una falta de respeto como bien lo dices, no tengo palabras para describir lo que hicieron. Espero que se retracten o algo, no sé, pero sacan esto en fechas en las que ya no son corregibles muchas cosas y eso me hace encabronar. Como dice Erick, hubiera estado mejor un huevo de pascua, o en su defecto poner a Dom clásico y nada más! sin necesidad de hacerlo zombi, esa idea es una puta mierda asquerosa y obscena, y una falta de respeto a nosotros los fanáticos de hace años. Saludos y espero no aburrirlos con mi discurso estilo Prescott :v